A Nice Surprise
by ZADRvampy
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Jack and Rai fic. Jaimundo, JackRai, JackRaimundo, JackxRai, JackxRaimundo, RaiJack, RaimundoJack, RaixJack, RaimundoxJack.


**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from it.**

Three of the four Xiaolin Monks sat huddled on one side of a corner, occasionally peeking around it to look at Raimundo who was sitting on the temple steps, staring off into space. Kimiko had the Mindreader Conch to her ear aimed at Raimundo.

"No use. All that honing his tiger instincts worked. All I caught was 'day' before he started thinking about soccer," Kimiko reported dejectedly.

"MAYBE IT IS A SECRET CODE!" Omi shouted like it was the best idea ever.

"SHHH!" Clay and Kimiko both shushed him. Omi could get a little sloppy when it came to anything to do with the word secret; spying, secret mission, keep this secret, dont tell anyone; all of those. He may be a trained fighter but he was also a curious, very confused kid at heart.

"You guys need to work on your stealth. I would have known you were there even if I didnt have good tiger instincts." No one had noticed Rai walk over until he passed them and headed to his cubicle.

Rai had been like this for a few days and everyone in the temple was starting to worry. Rai plopped down on his bed or more accurately his mat in his cubicle and instantly regretted it because his spine started throbbing in protest. There was only one day left for Rai to ponder this. Activated Shen Gong Wu or not, he would go through with his plans. He would just have to go through all the possibilities which was hard when your three best friends were acting like mindreading stalkers.

The only other thing he had ever put this much effort into was honing his tiger instincts after seeing how much better of a fighter they made Omi. That time at Master Monk Guans temple when he fought Omi, he didnt even need the Fancy Feet to win.

_Maybe I should close my eyes for a bit. All this effort is tiring. _He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. He hadnt slept in days, so he was exhausted. Next thing he knew, it was noon. He woke up to Master Fung passing his cubicle.

"Good morning young monk. I was just about to wake you. You need to eat lunch if you want to have enough energy to do chores."

At this Rai groaned, but was also smiling. _At least some things never change._

"And always remember that over thinking often leads to disaster." Master Fung could always belt out some useless saying that no one understands and doesnt help, but this time, it helped. When Rai looked up, Master Fung was gone.

The day passed and Raimundo cracked a joke or two just to stop the other monks from worrying. He was still thinking, but not as much. He ate lunch, did chores, went to training and went back to sleep.

He only slept until about eight the next day and ate breakfast, did chores and was eating lunch when Dojo came slithering in with the scroll saying "Shen Gong Wu alert. Its the Bracelet of Baliman. I have no idea what it does since Dashi never used it. It's in India." He went back outside and grew big. "Hop on."

They landed next to the Ganges River fifteen minutes later. Rai was the first off and looking around. It was only half a minute before Jack Spicer arrived and spotted it right away.

Rai looked up only to see Jack reaching for the Wu. He used his wind powers to propel himself as fast as he could to where Jack was reaching.

They both grabbed the Wu at the same time.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Golden Tiger Claws against your Monkey Staff," Rai said. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He was on a high like nothing any drug could replicate.

"I accept. What is the challenge?"

"An obstacle course. The first to get to the other side without touching the water wins."

Then they both yelled "Lets go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The environment changed so that there were monkey bars with water about five feet under it and there was even a moving waterfall in one place.

"Gong yi tanpai!" They both yelled.

Jack activated the Monkey Staff and was climbing below the monkey bars already.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Rai yelled, activating the Golden Tiger Claws before slashing them through the air and jumping through the rift in space he had created. He landed on the other side of the waterfall, right above Jack. Rai started running and gaining speed until he could jump off the edge onto the ground at the end. He only beat Jack by a second. The surroundings went back to normal with Rai holding all three Wu.

Clay, Kimiko and Omi swarmed around Rai to congratulate him. Raimundo didnt notice though because he was watching Jack who had sunk to his knees. His last Wu gone.

"You guys go on without me. Ill meet you back at the temple," Rai told his friends.

"We will set up a celebration," Omi exclaimed.

After they had left, Rai put the Bracelet of Baliman in his pocket and went over to stand in front of Jack who barely registered that Rai was standing there.

"What do you want Xiaoli-" Jack never finished his sentence because of a pair of lips on his. Jack turned as red as his hair before leaning in and closing his eyes. Raimundo wrapped one arm around Jacks waist and the other hand placed the Monkey Staff in Jacks lap. They didnt break the kiss for three whole minutes.

"Happy Valentines Day, Jack," Rai said before yelling "Golden Tiger Claws," and slashing at the air before jumping through the tear in space.

The other monks arrived back at the temple later only to find Rai fast asleep on his mat and no Monkey Staff in the vault.


End file.
